transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics - Medium Full - Soundwave vs Rippersnapper
Rippersnapper folds inwards, transforming into a LANDSHARK! Before mighty Trypticon himself is the last fight for the first round of Middleweight Full combat. A cold wind blows through Antarctica, it's type 2 weather, which means it is sleeting endlessly and huge chunks of snowdrifts are being upended and tumble through the high wind. Of course this is meaningless to giant robots bent on galactic conquest. Soundwave stands silently at one end of the arena, two of his cassettecons, Garboil and Howlback eye the scenario from afar... There's a rumble from the other end of the field, and Rippersnapper ERUPTS from under the ice and snow in Landshark mode. Did he *swim* here or something? No wonder no one's seen him for awhile. It must have taken DAYS to go through all that ice! "AHAHAHAH!" His raucous laughter echos through the frigid air. "YEAH! This is fraggin' PERFECT! I'm gonna win this, and you know WHY?! Because ice is WATER, and WATER IS THE ESSENCE OF WETNESS! And WETNESS IS WHAT SHARKS CRAVE!" He flexes his tiny arms. ROLL: Sixshot rolled a 1 Soon. Soon this frivolous nonsense shall be over and winner the war will finally become the Empire's focus once more. "As we all know another situation where combat is called upon. You know the rules. I'll deactivate those who break them. Now be ready to engage." Sixshot lazily drops a hand to start the contest. As silent as a deactivated Seeker, Soundwave takes to the air, just a few feet. Anything to provide a small advantage against Sharknado over there. He accesses the profile of Rippersnapper, analyzing the combiner team member's abilities. He pauses. Is 'Leroy Jenkins' an appropriate term for an Intelligence Profile? Neither was 'Axe Crazy', but he digressed, that one sees PLENTY of use in the Decepticon ranks. Anyway, voice guided missiles could be an issue, but there wasn't much in the way of defense against that. With aggression being the better course of valor today, he simply opens fire on Rippersnapper with his concussion blaster. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Soundwave strikes Landshark with his Laser attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. Rippersnapper OOFs and begins flailing at his face with his tiny arms. "RASSAFRAGGIN--!!" There's a little burn mark on his snout which stings. Hurts and stings! Shaking his head to relieve himself of the distraction, his tiny, beady little optics search around for Soundwave, but it's his chemoceptors that are doing the real 'looking'. He's detecting faint traces of metal and exhaust in Soundwave's general direction, and he retalliates by swiping his tail across the ground and sending a chunk of ice flying in Soundwave's general direction. "NYYAARGH!" he cries, doing his best Galvatron impression. Combat: Landshark misses Soundwave with his Ice Shards (Disruptor) attack! Combat: Landshark (Rippersnapper) used "Disruptor": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Soundwave appends Rippersnapper's profile, 'Can't hit the broadside of Trypticon with a salvo of missiles.' There, that done, the Tape Commander does a bit more analysis...Rippersnapper is using ulterior senses to find him. Being upwind, just by sheer good fortune, was an expected tactical boost, not to mention that he wasn't the only one out here that... Soundwave paused. That beast could eat his tapes. They would certainly 'smell' like him. He shifts position, "GARBOIL, HOWLBACK, RETURN." Perhaps it would give Rippersnapper the alert he needed to shoot down Soundwave but better that than eating a tape. He fires another blast at the landshark, as the two tapes shrink and fold up to return to the payloader. Combat: Soundwave strikes Landshark with his I give myself covering fire. (Laser) attack! Combat: Drained 2 energon. "You're making me ANGRY!" Rippersnapper growls, hit again, but not really slowing down as he charges across the field twoards Soundwave, trying to lunge towards the big blue boombox and take a bite out of him once he gets within range. He's not ENTIRELY stupid, just... proud, and he wants solid contact with his opponent. Combat: Landshark sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Landshark strikes Soundwave with his Shark Attack attack! -1 Combat: Landshark (Rippersnapper) used "Shark Attack": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Soundwave's Agility. (Crippled) Shark attack, Shark attack! Rippersnapper completes his lunge, and savages him for several seconds. If dismay could show on his featureless face, it'd be apparent. He puts his hands forward onto the shark's snout, Combat: Soundwave compares his Strength to Landshark 's Strength: Success! Shark attack, Shark attack! Rippersnapper completes his lunge, and savages him for several seconds. If dismay could show on his featureless face, it'd be apparent. He puts his hands forward onto the shark's snout, and pushes Rippersnapper down and off of him towards the ground. Soundwave lands next to him, his arm reared back as he rushes in to capitalize (as he is want to do) with a punch to the side! Combat: Soundwave strikes Landshark with his Punch attack! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Rippersnapper is beginning to lose himself to the fury of savaging an opponent like the beast he presently resembles. Tearing and biting with his teeth, he isn't paying attention when Soundwave thrusts him onto the ground and punches him in the side. He grunts, air forced out of his vents, and struggles, flailing at Soundwave with his claws as he tries to right himself and get back into position for another attack. He's tasted 'blood' and he wants MORE! Combat: Landshark strikes Soundwave with his Claw Strike attack! Combat: Landshark (Rippersnapper) used "Claw Strike": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. A savage rake catches Soundwave on the chestplate, sending a nasty crack into his tape dispenser. He takes a step backwards, choosing wisely to put some space between him and the Landshark. Soundwave draws his gun, flicks on the Hi-Fidelity Hi-Power setting and fires twice at Rippersnapper as he maintains a defensive position. Combat: Soundwave strikes Landshark with his Concussion Blaster attack! -2 Combat: Soundwave's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Landshark . Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Landshark 's Agility. (Crippled) Combat: Drained 14 energon. Rippersnapper struggles up, and under the undulating waves of varied frequencies, his actuators are feeding him all kinds of error reports - he's standing upside down! No, he's standing sideways! No, he's transforming! He fights to make sense of it all, staying put for the time being. There's only one answer to this kind of noise, and as he focuses on it to filter it out of his sensors, he feeds the frequency into the missiles on either side of his back. They fire, targetting the source. Combat: Landshark strikes Soundwave with his Twin Voice-Guided Missiles attack! Combat: Landshark (Rippersnapper) used "Twin Voice-Guided Missiles": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. This, for lack of a better phrase, was going pear shaped. While Rippersnapper was practically blind, he also was fighting one of the least mobile Decepticons. Soundwave had a series of advantages, but sheer aggression was not one. Missiles catch him square, sending him sliding backwards into the snowbank fifty yards away. He immediately sits up, then rights himself, and takes a few precious moments to fix himself up a hair before getting any deeper into this mess. Combat: Soundwave quickly patches up some of his minor injuries. Combat: Drained 4 energon. The terrorcon cackles to himself, pride getting the better of him. He won't be forced to fight as a robot, he'll show them all how cool he is JUST AS A SHARK! He stumbles across the snow towards Soundwave, mouth gaping, trying to grab one of Soundwave's hands in it once he gets in range! Combat: Landshark strikes Soundwave with his Just A Nibble (Punch) attack! Combat: Landshark (Rippersnapper) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 1 damage. Rippersnapper's attack scratches Soundwave on the arm as he puts his hands up before him to help blunt the charge, but now he's out there face to jawline with the landshark again. This was incredibly not Jawesome. There was no reasoning with him, there was no need to speak. With both hands on the landshark's snout, he gets his feet beneath him, then rears back one arm to deliver a punishing blow to his opponent. Combat: Soundwave strikes Landshark with his Tape Commander Smackdown attack! Combat: Drained 11 energon. Rippersnapper just goes bowling end over end across the field, landing head-down in the snow, stuck there! He struggles and flails around for a few seconds, but he quickly realizes that alas, he can't be a cool shark anymore. :( Those legs and arms aren't going to free him. Forced to transform, he turns his upper body to face Soundwave in robot mode, one hand against the ground to steady himself before he whips out his gun. With an ugly leer across his face, the air around the gun starts to swirl, internal mechanisms funnelling a cyclone towards Soundwave's general position. The landshark transforms into a robot named Rippersnapper. Combat: Rippersnapper strikes Soundwave with his Cyclone Gun attack! Combat: Rippersnapper (Rippersnapper) used "Cyclone Gun": A Level 4 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: Rippersnapper's attack damages your armor. As predicted, the Sharknado was a terrible, terrible thing. Soundwave is picked up, almost cradled by it for several moments as it whips him around then flings him to Sixshot's feet. Sprawling to the ground with a metal on ice sound, he pulls himself up slower. At least he was at range again. Without batting an optic, he adjusts for range. Fire erupts from his pepperbox missile launcher as he moves to return the favor! Combat: Soundwave strikes Rippersnapper with his Se Habla Kaboom? attack! Combat: Used up 1 Missiles. 2 remain. Rippersnapper curls up as the missiles assault him and blast chunks out of his back, shoulders and arms. The snow scatters around him, and he digs himself a little bit into the ice, curling up into a defensive position to catch his proverbial breath. Combat: Rippersnapper sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Rippersnapper takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Put Soundwave down for some of that as well. Ever the Spymaster, ever the second linesman, Soundwave is many things, but not the most fuel efficient. He actually puts a hand on the ice beneath him, venting quickly to help recharge his systems, all the time eyeing Rippersnapper. In THIS aspect, he could beat the Landshark. Combat: Soundwave sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Soundwave takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 13 energon. Ripper peeks up out of his tiny little snow fort, staring at Soundwave, waiting to see who will strike first. Will this be an old fashioned western gunslinging showdown?! Combat: Rippersnapper takes extra time to steady himself. Pass FTHOOM! Well that answered that one. Soundwave doesn't give the monster another chance, as Fox Two roars out of his shoulder cannon, sending another trail of fire and smoke across the field, intent on blowing up Ripper's snowfort. He also kicks over snowmechs too, the big jerk. Combat: Soundwave strikes Rippersnapper with his Shoulder Mini-Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: Used up 1 Missiles. 1 remain. As the snow flies into the air and the standstill is ended explosively, Rippersnapper goes hurtling into the air, blown clear of the ground by the force of Soundwave's rocket. Smouldering, dented and a bit charred, the Terrorcon is nevertheless still able and eager to fight. He homes in on the sound of the rocket launcher itself as he transforms back into a shark mid-air, landing on his feet. A set of new missiles generated from internal factories load themselves into the launchers on his back. He makes an obscene gesture with his tiny little arms. Rippersnapper folds inwards, transforming into a LANDSHARK! Combat: Landshark takes extra time to steady himself. Pass And again, Soundwave presses the advantage. He raises his concussion blaster, now setting it to THX-treme Punishment, puts his hand atop it in what any civilized person would claim is a horrible shooting stance, and opens fire with four shots. Unfortunately it lacks the sweet Ba-THOOM sound that a good rifle makes, but it has its own uses. Combat: Soundwave strikes Landshark with his Concussion Blaster attack! Combat: Soundwave's attack has strange and mysterious effects on Landshark . Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 20 energon. Rippersnapper ignores the searing pain, getting all the noise he needs. It's up to the missiles to make their way through the sheer wall of frequency pounding at him through the air. Oh he's not down for the count. Not yet. Digging in his little clawed hands and feet, he crouches like a sprinter at the starting line, and lets the missiles fly. Combat: Landshark sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Landshark strikes Soundwave with his Twin Voice-Guided Missiles attack! Combat: Landshark (Rippersnapper) used "Twin Voice-Guided Missiles": A Level 5 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 15 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Landshark 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Soundwave gets landshark'd again by the Rippersnapper, as he gets rushed by the Bulette's missiles! The collision with the two rockets sends him sprawling again, shattering some of the ice beneath him. Soot and damage covers the Tape Commander. This entire exercise was pointless, he didn't even want to be here. Normally, he'd call it quits, but...well...Cyclonus was back and there was a certain NEED to portray oneself as fierce warriors. "FOR LORD GALVATRON!" Soundwave launches his last missile, a hand forward as if directing it solely by pointing his finger at Rippersnapper. Nothing happens. He looks aside to his shoulder launcher, noting several sparks coming out of it. Just when he starts to change his mind for weapon of choice, it finally launches Fox Three at the Bulette! Combat: Soundwave strikes Landshark with his Shoulder Mini-Rocket Launcher attack! Combat: Used up 1 Missiles. 0 remain. Combat: The next attack against you will automatically hit. Barely able to stand, Rippersnapper is pelted with another missile. His armor is peeling and half of his endoskeleton is now showing. Effectively his guts are hanging out, and if it were anything other than a competition of pride and power, he'd be running. He sucks in his gut (literally), holding in his internals with his arms, and shrieks an insane, screaming, landshark cry. A pair of malformed missiles roll into his launchers, his internal generation systems so fragged and low on power they can't properly manufacture munitions. It'll be a miracle if they even hit their target, and they probably won't have much oomph - but they fly! Combat: Landshark strikes Soundwave with his Dud Shots (Laser) attack! Combat: Landshark (Rippersnapper) used "Laser": A Level 2 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Combat: Landshark 's attack has damaged your Firepower! Missile vs Missile combat is about as bad as expected, and while Soundwave stands, he is about as injured as Rippersnapper if he'd take a guess, after erupting into a delayed fireball from what certainly didn't feel like dud ammo. Out of ammo himself, he shifts his weight, his chestplate cracked, as he shoulders his way forward, his hands clenching up into fists. Then the Tape Commander hefts a very large piece of ice, cracking it off of the Antarctic shelf itself, hefts it over his head and hurls it towards Rippersnapper. Combat: Soundwave strikes Landshark with his Glancing Ice Shot Attack! (Punch) attack! Combat: Landshark falls to the ground, unconscious. Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. *WHUMP* Like a prehistoric creature, Rippersnapper is crushed under the weight of the ice and buried. Maybe someone will find him as a fossil one day! ... If he isn't dug out by his allies, anyways. "And there we have it. Hard fought but Soundwave is the victor." Sixshot says simply. "Congratulations." Then soon we can get back to maybe destroying Autobots instead of each other . . . he thinks to himself.